


Live, Laugh, ..Cry

by crazy_purple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Be gentle, Brother and Sister all the way!, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Not so major...I think, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus is super Loveable!, Sans and Caleb are adorbs!, Shy Sans, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_purple/pseuds/crazy_purple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone says that monsters are cruel, vicious, and they live in the Underground. But the real monsters, are the ones living on the surface. We are the cruel ones, we are the vicious. From all the murders, the humiliation, and the cries of help that are ignored, leads to even experimenting on each other. Everyone thinks that The Above holds Heaven and below holds Hell. Well, I think that it's quite opposite and I'm going to prove it!<br/>*You are filled with...DETERMINATION!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Okiee so... This is my first fan fic and I would love to hear some feedback from you all! Btw, The only reason why I gave Frisk a little brother is because looking back on the many fanfictions I've read so far, Frisk had no siblings. So I thought, "Why not give her a brother?" And so I did! Also, it would probably give Sans and Frisk something to talk about! *wink wink

Today was the day. I was going to make a run for it. We were going to get out of this place and head up to the mountain, where we’d be out of anyone’s reach. I hated this damn place anyway, it stunk of a strong scent of medicine. I sat up on my creaky bed and checked the time. 11:02pm. Perfect I thought. I shook of the wrinkled blankets, hurried to my closet containing my clothes and changed out of my gown. I put aside my jeans and put on a more stretchy pair of pants because we were going to do a lot of climbing and jumping tonight. 

After I was done changing, I dumped the plastic bag of cookies, that I saved from the past dinners, into my bag and a bottle of water, for him. As I left my bag on the nightstand to tie my hair up into a ponytail, I bit my lip and hoped he was ready for tonight . Lastly, before I left, I grabbed the knife that I stole from my dinner and slid it into my pocket, just in case. 

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching from outside my door. Are they seriously checking if we’re asleep again? I quickly slipped into bed and covered up my body with the blanket. Crap. The bag was still on the nightstand and if they saw it, I’m dead, literally. I quickly rolled over and grabbed the bag, shoving it underneath my bed. I slipped part of the blanket on the ground to cover my bag. In the process of doing so, the knife in my pocket had grazed my thigh and slowly split it open.

I gulped as the doorknob turned and I shut my eyes tight. I had my back turned to the door while it slowly creaked open. The pain was unbearable, I bit my lip hard to hold back the screams, while I heard the footsteps turn and leave, closing the door. As I heard the footsteps descend down the hall, I released the grip on my lip and softly screamed into my pillow as tears ran down my face. I let my hand slip down into my front pocket and slowly pulled the knife out, while I choked on my cries. As, I pulled the knife to get a better look, I saw it was covered with blood and soon my sheets were getting drenched from it. I took a deep breath and pulled myself out of bed, gripping tightly at the bed post. I opened the drawer and pulled out some gauge. I wrapped my leg a little tight to stop the bleeding but not as tight as where it could get numb. I paused a second to get my bag, putting the knife in there, and glanced at the clock. 11:45pm. No way I’m stopping now, I smiled.


	2. You Can't spell Frisk without Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is he? Will they escape?

I took a deep breath and walk towards the door, I was filled with determination. 

I opened the door slightly and poked my head out, the long dimmed hallway was clear of any bodies but filled with the sounds of snores. I crept out of my room and shut my door quietly, making my way down the hall to my brother’s. When I reached, I slowly opened the door enough for my body to fit in and I closed the door which gave a tiny creak as it shut. I crossed my fingers, hoping it didn’t wake anyone up and slowly walked up to the body laying on the bed.

“Caleb?” I whispered.

“Yea?” he whispered back quickly, which startled me.

“Are you ready?” I asked.

“I think so,” he starts, “but Frisk, what about mom and dad?”

I stifled at that question. How was I supposed to tell him now, he’s only four! He’d break down into tears and I’d have to drag him out of this place myself. To be honest, I wasn’t exactly sure if they were even dead. I had convinced myself they were a long time ago and it breaks my heart that he still didn’t even know anything that they’ve been put through. I grabbed tightly at my locket which my mom gave me and replied.

“They’ll be okay,” I sighed, ruffling my fingers through his hair. 

He nodded back at me with a small smile. Even if I tell him now, he wouldn’t understand. He pulled out a rope in front of my face and I smiled at him, tying the rope at the bed post. After making sure it was tied around tight, I threw the rest of the rope out the window. Keeping in mind of how many security guards there would be outside, I slowly climbed out of the window sill, ignoring the stinging pain in my leg, and climbed down the rope to the nearest ledge. I waited for Caleb and the both of us climbed towards the roof.

He had been getting much better at this since I first showed him while making my way up to watch the stars. I remembered his scared little face and how he hugged me tightly after making every jump but the sight at the end proved that it was all worth it. I fell in love with stars a long time ago and so did he. When we reached the roof, we ran to the one side where the security guards go in to get coffee, which I’ve timed from the past nights, it was the side leading towards the forest. We climbed down the building, running towards the forest. Well, my brother ran while I limped. 

We trudged up the mountain, in between I had to give a piggyback ride to my brother but we didn’t stop till we got to the top. When we did, we crawled in a cave and collapsed on the floor. After a few minutes of laying around which felt like months, I got up and checked on my brother. He started laughing and I stared at him confused but soon joining him in the laughter until we fell asleep. Freedom was beautiful!

______________________

_________________

 

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds and the beautiful sunshine. I smiled to myself and turned to wake my brother up. To my shock, he wasn’t there. I sat up and looked around, finally seeing him happily munching on the cookies in my bag. He noticed me staring at him and swallowed the bit of cookie in his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait” he smiled.

“It’s okay, Caleb” I smiled back at him.

I got up and sat beside him, he offered a cookie but I declined. After a moment of awkward silence, he turned to me.

“Frisk,” he looked at me in the eyes.

“Yea,” I replied.

“..I miss mom” 

“Me too,” I smiled at him, removing my necklace. 

“This was a present to me from mom,” I said placing it in his hand, “you can keep it.”

“Really?” he looked up at me with glee.

I nodded back at him and he practically leapt in the air with joy. His joy overtook him and he ran out the cave happily while I rushed out, bringing the knife to keep an eye on him. When I got out of the cave, he was awfully close to the hole which was located on the very top of the mountain.

“Caleb, wait,” I yelled, which startled him and brought him back to reality but resulted in him accidently dropping the necklace in the hole. 

“No, mom!” he cried, jumping in.

“Caleb!” I jumped in as well, telling myself there’s no way I could save him but dying with him sounded much better that living without him. I finally hit the ground face-first, accidentally landing on my knife, which pierced through my stomach. I cried out in pain as I turned my body around, pulling the knife out. How many times have I stabbed myself? 

Choking on my blood, I heard a motherly voice crying out “Child, are you okay?” 

I turned my head to see where the voice was coming from and to my disbelief, I saw a giant goat lady wearing a purple gown, kneeling down at me with a worried face. My last thought ran through my mind before I passed out.  
Great, I have gone crazy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will answer all your questions that are filled with confusion. Don't worry Sans and Frisk will meet in the next chapter! Stay determined guys!


	3. The Ruins and The Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori has the best freakin pie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first, I didn't think I was going to continue this but the something hit me (probably Determination) and I decided to continue. The next chapter is gonna come out in a while but if you like this story, you'd probably like my other work called So Close..Yet So Far.. :) Check it out!

Waking up to the slight pain in my stomach, I slowly opened my eyes wider to look around. I was laying on a comfy child's bed in a room with a bunch of little toys organized in the shelf along with some story books. I was instantly reminded of the time when everything looked peaceful like this, before all of the experimenting took upon humanity. 

I suddenly sat up remembering everything that had just happened, but softly winced at my pain. I swung my legs on the edge of the bed and gripped tightly at the bedpost to bring myself up. I started looking around the slightly dimmed room for my knife but not being able to find it. I groaned as I slowly made my way to the door which I thought was the exit of this room. I still didn't know where I was or where my brother was, but I needed to find him before he got hurt. 

As I creaked open the door, I found myself in a hallway which I carefully followed. As I got closer to the end of the hallway, I suddenly heard some laughter emitting from the room. The laughter of my brother’s. I quickly opened the door and was greeted with a sight of my brother and a woman enjoying a slice of pie. Both heads turned as they heard me walk in. I was stunned to see a kind looking goat woman give me a smile as my brother ran up to me. What?

“Sis! I'm so glad you're okay,” he exclaimed.

“Y-yup don't worry Caleb, I'm fine,” I smiled as I eyed the woman now walking up to us.

“Hello my child, I’m delighted to see that you're doing well,” she greeted, “care for some pie, dear.”

I'm so confused.

“Umm..I..uh,”

“She would love some,” Caleb held my hand and looked up at me, “trust me, her pies are amazing.”

I nodded ‘ok’ as she made her way into the kitchen to get me a slice. I looked down at my brother about to speak to him but he beat me to it.

“Sis, don't worry, Toriel is a great woman, she healed both you and me,” I sighed, not knowing what to believe, “you know, she kind of reminds me of mom.”

I looked down at him in confusion, ‘Toriel’ didn't look anything like mom. 

“How so?” I questioned.

“You’ll see,” he grinned.

Before I could say anything else, Toriel came back out of the kitchen with a slice of pie as well as a cup of tea in her hand. I took a seat on the table along with her. Caleb yawned, claiming he was tired and went to go to sleep in the room I had woken up in. I was alone with the lady, the lady whom I had very little trust in. It seems awfully weird for her to take us in just like that.

“Umm, Toriel,” I started as she looked at me, “I need to know um..why-”

She raised her hand to stop me from continuing.

“I understand,” she smiled, “I understand that you have a lot of questions, and I want to be fair my child, so I will answer them as long as you eat.”

I complied, even though it might've been a stupid move, I was starving anyways.

And then, she told me. She told me about the children she lost and the things the king would do if we ever went out of this place. A chill ran down my spine as she finished, every single monster would try and kill us for our souls so they could break the barrier. But, why? The surface is already the worst place to live on, even we had to escape from it. I sighed as I finished my pie, it felt like there was really no freedom for us.

“My child,” I looked up at the kind, goat woman, “this is why I try to keep my children here, so they wouldn’t have to face what’s beyond that door.”

“Is it also because that you’re not allowed to go past it?” Her face took on a broken expression and I instantly felt bad.

“I’m sorry,” me and my stupid mouth.

“No, no,” she lifted up the corners of her mouth, “I cannot go past the door and risk anyone seeing me. I just really don’t want Asgore to know.”

“I understand,” I gave her a smile. It was weird on how the king and queen were on two opposite sides, mentally and physically.

“What happened to the other children?” I asked, almost too afraid to get an answer.

“They walked through,” she said grimly, “once you go past the door, you can never come back. The door will just shut and you can’t open it from the other side.”

“It’s how I keep myself and the monsters in this area safe,” she continued,

I nodded, “I would love to stay with you, you know?” She looked up at me with bright eyes.

“You know Caleb told me that you kind of remind him of our mother and I can’t help but agree,” I smiled as her smile grew, “thank you.”

She ruffled my hair as I went to check on Caleb. As I walked to the door, I felt no pain in my body, must be the pie. Thank you Tori. I opened the door to find Caleb frantically searching for something.

“Hey, Caleb, what’s wrong?” I asked, walking close to him.

“I can’t find it,” he mumbled, not stopping his search, “I can’t find the necklace.”

I closed my eyes and sighed. Motioning Caleb to stop, I sat on the bed with Caleb leaning on me.

“Caleb, you know that it’s okay if it’s gone right?” I told him as he turned his to look at me.

“How is it okay Frisk?” he fiddled with his shirt, “we had only one thing that we had of mom and I lost it.”

I shook my head, “I think what we have here,” I gestured to our room, “is the closest thing we have to mom.”

“How?” he asked, sitting upright to look at me.

“Doesn’t it just feel like mom’s necklace just lead us here?” I smiled, “to this place. To a place with a kind woman who even talks like mom.”

“She does really talk like mom,” Caleb smiled back, “You think mom’s okay with it though? You know, getting another mommy?”

“I think she’s more than happy with us,” I chuckled.

After a few bedtime stories, Caleb fell asleep as I laid on the other bed, falling asleep to the smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up, I looked around, almost forgetting where I was. My eyes then fell upon the tucked in body of Caleb’s. Poor kid must’ve been really tired from our journey. I got up carefully and without making a noise, I made my way into the kitchen to see Toriel with two cups of tea ready.

“Good morning my child,” she warmly welcomed as I returned the same. 

She handed me the of tea as I took a sip and sighed. It was heavenly. 

“Where’s Caleb?”

“Oh he’s still asleep,” I answered her, “was really tired.”

She hummed as comforting silence filled the air. After tea, I decided on grabbing a few books to read. It’s been awhile since I’ve read. One book that peeked my interest was Rapunzel. A story about a princess captured and trapped away in a tower by a nasty witch who yearns for eternal youth only for a thief to come and save her from this torture. 

Caleb would probably like this story. Well, he just likes any story as long as I read them to him. Maybe I should teach him how to read. Speaking of Caleb, it’s been pretty long since he woke up, so I got up to go get him.

I opened the door and went by his side. He was still asleep, was he that tired?

“Caleb,” I laid my hand on his side to feel it slowly sink.

I yanked the blanket away to find a bunch of pillows in the shape of a body. Damn it! That’s the oldest trick in the book. I groaned as I noticed a note left on the pillow. I picked it up to read. Realizing he can’t really read as well as write, i found myself looking at a picture of him and an arrow to a door with the necklace on the other side. Wait, was that THE door?

I rushed to Tori, explaining that I must leave.

“But how are you so sure it’s that door?” she asked, “didn’t you warn him not to go past it?”

Oh.

“No, I..I forgot,” I massaged my temples as there was an annoying headache forming.

“But how does he even know there was a door?” 

“He’s Caleb,” I sighed, “he’s really good at sneaking away without making a sound. He must’ve discovered it while we were having our chat.”

Toriel was wringing her hands, “you know you can’t go. If Asgore finds you-”

“What about if Asgore finds him?” I asked.

She was silent, “Tori, please you must understand that I must go. I need him to be safe.”

“Then I’ll come with you,” she stepped forward in determination.

“No,” I said, “you can’t, I’m not letting you risk yourself like this.”

“I will risk myself for you and Caleb, Frisk,” she raised her voice a little higher.

“Don’t,” my voice cracked as I realized I was starting to cry, out of stress or fear, I didn’t know.

“Please,” I cried, “if I can’t save him, then I wanna live knowing that I didn’t risk making you lose yours.”

A few moments passed by, air fill with tension and grief.

“Alright,” she mustered up, “then I must at least get you ready for the outside.”

I nodded as we stocked up a few essential things. Before I knew it, I was standing behind the door. As we gave a final hug which almost made me break down again, she turned to leave as no words were spoken for this heart shattering moment. I didn’t want to leave, she was the closest thing to mom and now I felt like I was leaving her again. But, I had to save Caleb.

I took a deep breath, opening the door, I was hit with a gust of chilling wind and snow particles. Wait, snow? By the time I walked through, the door behind me shut. I tugged at it and just as she said, it was locked. Walking down the snowy path, I looked at the tall dark trees beside me, marking the path. Seeing a bridge in front, I jogged to it . There were giant bars, too big to really stop me from crossing the bridge, so I passed it.

Funny. Something in the back of my mind told me that something was supposed to happen back there, but I just ignored it and continued my journey.

**Author's Note:**

> So, once again, feedback is appreciated and so are Kudos! Also, tell me if I should continue ;) PS. Sorry for short chapter..oopsiees


End file.
